Dance in the night
by hikari-loka
Summary: Sus ojos no daban reparo con lo que veía, una danza de fuego, luces escarlatas en el aire que parecía flotar, a su hermano moviéndose al son de la música y en la esquina…en la esquina unos ojos en llamas que lo miraban y que sentía que lo consumían…/ AU: todos viven, nadie muere
1. Chapter 1 Puro

Puro…

Apodado así por su padre porque al salir del mar negro del abismo su ser había brillado tan fuerte como el faro que iluminaba la superficie para evitar que las aguas volvieran arrastra su esencia hacia su lugar de origen.

Puro…

Por ser el único de sus hermanos en sobrevivir sin enfermar ante la carga de llevar la herencia de tres seres poderosos en su interior, sin que esta lo consumiera hasta hacer explotar su mascará y disolverla en un negro alquitrán que se perdía como su vida

Puro…

Entre los murmullos del castillo y de algunos consejeros había escuchado que sus padres (en especial su madre) había deseado tener descendencia desde hacía décadas, pero por cada intento fallido, la desilusión era mayor…

Las paredes murmuraban que el rey pálido había quemado cada contenedor vacío hasta sus cenizas y que por algún tiempo la reina se había refugiado en su jardín para soportar el peso de tantos niños perdidos, niños que no soportado la esencia de ambos y del vacío.

Él había escuchado que ambos seres por su condición tan "especial" no podían haber procreado por ellos mismos, pero que al recibir la ayuda de los eruditos, lograron encontrar su salvación en el punto más alejado del reino; la cuenca, sin embargo, esta solución no fue tan rápida…

Después de varios errores y millones de niños que sucumbieron ante la carga de opuestos que se repelían demasiado; millones de máscaras diseñadas para soportar aquel poder, hechizos fallidos, noches en vela esperando el siguiente fallo que condujera al próximo sucesor a una muerte dolorosa que solo dejaba un cadáver hueco, herida, decepciones, rechazo, dolor… en un último intento, uno fue capaz de soportar…

Puro…

Después de haber surgido del abismo, su padre cerró las puertas para olvidar tantas desilusiones y lo condujo hasta el que seria su hogar, sin embargo, la herida ya estaba tatuada en ambos seres y era imposible de olvidar…

Noches de vigilancia, guardias, un sistema muy "delicado" de seguridad, lecciones de etiqueta, de defensa, lucha con los demás caballeros, contra el propio castillo y demás, fueron cosas de su día a día, sin embargo, aún podía sentir la mano pesada de su padre en su hombro o la mirada vigilante de la reina esperando cualquier error, cualquier indicio de que fuera a desaparecer…

Ser un príncipe se volvió más una maldición que una bendición, pero podía tener la satisfacción de que tenía un hogar…

A veces las noches lo atormentaban con pesadillas donde de otra realidad donde no podía sentir, ni ver, pensar, hablar, todo era…oscuridad.

Sin embargo algo había prevalecido…

Desde que el rey lo recogió de aquel lugar supo que no todo iba a ser perfecto, desde su salida sabía que el destino tenía otro plan…

…La falta de voz

Sin embargo, el rey era inteligente, nada que no se pudiera arreglar con unas lecciones de escritura y un sistema sofisticado de señas, con el tiempo, la paz en el reino prospero…

Pero como todo, hasta eso tenía su fin…

Cuando escucharon los ataques por la frontera cerca de las tierras del reposo, lugar donde residía el dominio de las polillas y su soberana sabían que eran momento de actuar.

El príncipe aún era muy joven pero sabía que la comunicación con aquella tribu era mucho más inestable que con las más cercanas (el de las abejas; respetuoso, el de las mantis; inexistente, y la siempre indiferencia del nido profundo), pero con aquella tribu, las situación era más que indiferente…era peligrosa.

Desde los primeros ataques, empezó la agitación, escucho que las puertas de ciudad de las lágrimas se cerraban y los cruces también, el palacio se cubrió de guardias con guadañas y los caballeros dejaron de entrenar con él y con el paso del tiempo fue confinado en los jardines con su madre hasta que todo terminará teniendo como único medio de comunicación a la guerrera de confianza de su madre para protegerlos y así…

…Año y medio pasó…

Para cuando regresó al palacio ya era un insecto más alto, las paredes del castillo se veía desganadas pero su estructura seguía firme como siempre y en medio año aprendió más cosas que se escondían tras aquellas marcas…

Como que ahora tenía una hermana que venía de vez en cuando a practicar (le había querido preguntar a su madre sobre el asunto pero al observar como miraba a la niña a la que solía llamarla "con género" se abstuvo y se guardó los comentarios, luego se enteraría que se llamaba Hornet y que ella si podía hablar…juraba que eso no le molestaba), que había tres Lords Mantis en vez de cuatro, que la guerrera Ze mer se había retirado del servicio sin explicación alguna, que ya no podía practicar con los tres señores del aguijón y entre todo lo demás…que ahora estaba atado a un compromiso con alguien que desconocía.

A principio no entendía el concepto de compromiso e intuyó que se trataba de algún tipo de promesa como la que le hizo a su padre de no salir de los terrenos del castillo, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que era algo más importante.

Ahora no solo lo educaban para aprender el arte del aguijón, si no para otras cosas, a gobernar, a dirigir, estrategias de guerra, a controlar su mente, su postura, las pequeñas expresiones que tenía, ser constante, la sutileza, el engaño…todo como si quisieran que estuviera siempre alerta…

Pero lo que le pareció más extraño es volver a ver su padre reabrir aquel laboratorio que prometió cerrar con candado para que los fantasmas de sus hermanos no lo persiguieran…

Meses después llegó el pequeño caballero (apodado "fantasma" por Hornet)

Y desde su llegada, su carga disminuyó…

Ahora, cada vez que tenía tiempo libre podía acompañar a su hermano, tenía alguien con quien practicar, comunicarse (había una extraña conexión entre ellos, era como si su interior los atrajese) y quien le contara sobre sus aventuras en el exterior, porque, a diferencia de él como príncipe, a veces se enteraba de como su hermano se escabullía de sus lecciones y regresaba sin que nadie se enterase (eso lo atribuía a su tamaño, pero estaba seguro que no se le haría tan fácil para cuando creciese) y así la vida del castillo continuó, aunque…no tan sencilla como siempre.

Ahora, a veces su padre lo llevaba a sus juntas con sus consejeros, de vez en cuando veía al vigilante de la ciudad de lágrimas, con la apertura de su ojo siempre fija a cada palabra que dijera su padre, a la maestra, que algunas veces lo examinaba y medía su crecimiento y el de su hermano (quien siempre se divertía con su aprendiz, aquella cochinilla que le encantaba explicarle todo al príncipe menor y que una que otra vez lo había visto escabullirse con su hermano para cuando le tocaba su revisión) y por último, la bestia, aquella mujer intimidante que muy pocas veces estaba presente pero representaba aquellas especies inconformes con el mandato de su padre, nunca los veía interactuar mucho pero cuando estaba con su hermana, ayudaba un poco a liberar algunas tensiones, y por último…

…El ser blanco que brillaba con una luz cegadora

Pero esa luz no era una cálida como la de su madre o una serena e imponente como la de su padre, no, era una luz cegadora, que parecía poder destruir todo y que quemaba, sin embargo era esa luz que siempre parecía querer llamar su atención

Su interacción era poca, porque las juntas siempre las dirigía su padre, sin embargo en todas ellas no podía evitar sentir esos ojos que lo escudriñaban y no paraban de verlo, al principio no lo entendía y quería opinar, pero sabía que era de mala educación y su padre a pesar de la indiferencia, parecía tratar a aquel ser con formalidad

Luego se enteraría que lo que escondía ese trató iba a ser su condena a futuro y en unos años, alcanzando la madurez…

Se convirtió en el bicho que todos esperaban que fuese, un futuro monarca al igual que su padre pero con la elegancia de su madre pero, lo que escondía su caparazón, era el peso de saber que desde el inicio, su destino estaba decidido…

_"Sú unión será el sello de nuestro pacto, tú nos liberarás de esta guerra, tú serás el supremo gobernante, tú la contendrás, la sellaras, los unirás a nuestra línea para siempre, mi vaso perfecto, mi hijo, mi ser tan puro…"_

A pesar de los años, Puro todavía observaba desde su encierro y sus lecciones como su hermano a pesar de haber crecido un poco, seguía escabulléndose del castillo ya sea para ver a su hermana, a su amigo en los archivos o para visitar a los conocidos de la ciudad (una vez se enteró que ganó en el coliseo, pero les ahorró la angustia a sus padres y Ogrim supo guardar el secreto, aunque sabía que este último también había alentado al menor).

Como joya de la corona, el solo podía verlo ir y venir mientras en las noches escuchaba sus anécdotas y se dormía con la ilusión de poder algún día escapar de este encierro y conocer más allá de los terrenos del castillo, sin embargo una noche, algo cambio…

En el día pudo notar un cambio en las actividades de su hermano, se les veía más cansado, casi no lo retaba en las prácticas, dormía más en los banquillos del palacio y una vez tuvo que salvarlo de una sierra, sin embargo, frente a sus padres lo supo disimular, hasta que…

En una noche, lo vio entrar y quedarse dormido en un rincón del pasillo y antes de cargarlo a su habitación observó debajo de la capa…

**¿Eso era una quemadura?**

Con pánico no supo como actuar, sabía que debía alertar a los caballeros o mínimo a Ogrim o a Isma (los más comprensivos), sin embargo no quería meter en problemas al menor, sabía como el castillo iba a reaccionar, así que hizo lo más lógico…le contó a su hermana y le pidió guardar el secreto.

Hornet prometió averiguar que estaba pasando, pero, después de unas semanas concluyó que sus deberes como sucesora del nido profundo no le iban a permitir por un tiempo involucrarse más en otros asuntos, así que, al final, contra todo pronóstico, decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos.

Una noche se escabulló y siguió a su hermano por toda la ciudad, era difícil atravesar los lugares pero cambiando su atuendo así como lo hacía el menor ( ¿Dónde había conseguido esa capa tan arrugada y gris?), logró confundirse con la sombra.

Al final, le impactó el llegar a un territorio vació, apenas con algunas casas y los alrededores iluminados por farolas (así entendió que había llegado a la superficie) sin embargo eso no fue lo más sorprendente, lo sorprendente fue ver como su hermano se movía con libertad entre la poca gente y estos lo reconocían como una más, al final, algo dentro de su ser movió el vacío que llevaba (¿Celos?) pero lo ignoró mientras seguía al menor a una serie de carpas que no recordaba que nadie hubiera mencionado. Recordó que en algunos libros había observado algunas imágenes parecidas con el título "Circo" en el pie de esta, sin embargo nunca hubiera imaginado poder tenerlo de cerca.

Desde la lejanía siguió al menor, entrando en el lugar y pasando por un músico que solo le dirigió una mirada y dejó escapar un ligero gruñido ante de seguir con su toque, al final, el ruido se hizo lejano y a pesar de ser un sitió muy grande, no encontró el ruido de la gente que esperaba y había observado en las imágenes, al contrario, encontró una paz que lo dejó con un sensación que hizo temblar sus músculos y agarrar su arma con más fuerza.

Al final, al llegar al fondo del pasillo donde su hermano había atravesado una última cubierta, su cuerpo se tensó en anticipación y un escalofrió lo recorrió ( a pesar de que se encontraba tan lejos de la entrada).

Antes de que pudiera atravesar la brecha que lo dividía, una voz lo detuvo…

"Vaya, bienvenido de nuevo mi viejo amigo"

Una voz deliciosa, casi como un suspiro, que se escapara como en un último aliento.

"Es hora de empezar nuestro espectáculo como la última vez"

Era una voz que lo atraía y que movió su cuerpo incitándolo a asomarse su cabeza a través de la cortina…

"Mi hijo te estaba esperando"

Y un chasquido de dedos….

Sus ojos no daban reparo con lo que veía, una danza de fuego, luces escarlatas en el aire que parecía flotar gracias al hilo tan delgado que las sostenía, a su hermano moviéndose al son de un pequeño insecto que lo guiaba y daba vueltas a su alrededor con un sonido que solo se podría asemejar a un ronroneo de felicidad.

Y en la esquina…

En la esquina un cuerpo que parecía marcar el ritmo y que acompañaba a los más pequeños mientras atacaba a su hermano y este con gracia lo esquivaba.

Tan distraído estaba que no notó como su arma se deslizaba de su agarre y caía con un ruido estrepitoso mientras todo el espectáculo frente a el se detenía, y de repente …

Unos ojos, unos ojos en llamas que lo miraban y que sentía que lo consumían…

"Parece que tenemos un nuevo miembro para nuestro baile…"

Y después…"esa" sonrisa

* * *

N/A: Bueno, este es la idea de un AU de Hollow Knight donde el vaso puro (Puro aquí) logra vivir una vida normal en el castillo después de que los reyes deciden tener una descendencia (surgida del vacío que fue utilizado como conector cofsugerenciademonomoncof, la cual no logra sobrevivir debido a la carga de ambos seres y de este hasta que llegó "Puro", de ahí su nombre). Esto parte del hecho de que la infección no existe ante la idea de que El destello logra conservar la devoción de sus hijos y estos nunca la traicionan, fundando un reino apartado en las tierras del reposo, luego, como leyeron, la guerra inicia cuando esta, quiere invadir el territorio del rey pálido y este no la deja, al final hacen un trato donde el rey le deberá entregar a su hijo como pago y para que se unifiquen los reinos, pero esto solo pasa después de haberla vencido, tener a Hornet para la ayuda del nido profundo, el conflicto de las mantis, etc.

Al final, el rey sobrecarga a Puro con obligaciones, casi lo arrastra a pasar tiempo con su prometida, Puro se angustia porque solo su hermano puede salir (Pequeño fantasma) y termina persiguiéndolo y ahí es donde aparece el Grimm y Puro queda asqueado/fascinado/asustado por el nuevo amigo de su hermano.

Si, es un fic de parejas, pero bueno…la verdad es que solo es una idea, no se si continuarlo porque tengo otro proyecto, tengo pensado tratar de dibujar algo (lo advierto, soy pésima) pero de esto no se si surja nada más, todo caso, si a alguien le interesa me puede mandar mensaje o contactarme en mi blog de tmblr, pero bueno, espero que la lectura les haya gustado y que este fandom siga creciendo.

.com


	2. Chapter 2 Ghost

**Capítulo 2**

**Ghost**

Thump…

En el infinito mar negro, un chapoteo apenas perceptible entre las ondas, resonó en la cuenca.

Thump

En el interior algo se hundió y en su camino perturbó las aguas a su alrededor.

Thump

Un objeto que hacía que la negrura quisiera escapar y ocultarse.

Thump

Sin embargo, este objeto comenzó a arrastrar parte de la esencia de aquel manto y lo que antes era un objeto pálido, redondo y ***frágil**, empezó a ganar fuerza y tomar forma, mezclando el núcleo pálido y la oscuridad del abismo, mientras se unían y se volvían solo uno…

Thump

Y el abismo y la esencia pálida latieron juntos….

Thump…

…

El Rey Pálido se quedó esperando ansioso junto al puente que se conectaba con el mar de abismo y observó por quincuagésima vez la oscura agua mientras esperaba que lo que había arrojado, por fin, resurgiera.

Era la cuarta noche que pasaba en vela, esperando que su producto y el de la Reina Blanca emergiera y mostrará resultados para saber si tendría que volver a juntar sus esencias en el laboratorio o no, la espera lo estaba impacientando (y no es que como ser superior no tuviera tiempo) pero, los demás intentos antes de Puro e incluso su hijo más destacado, jamás habían tardado tanto como este, ya empezaba a dudar si aquella semilla que depositada había muerto debido al poder corrosivo del abismo (cosa que no sería la primera vez).

Con un suspiro, volvió la mirada hacia sus guardias que permanecían imperturbables ante la carencia de mente y que, sin embargo, parecían atraídos hacia la cuna de su origen, no comentaría nada, pero sabía que no estaban muy lejos de cometer alguna tontería.

Por otro lado, observó a sus sirvientes, aquellos fieles que quisieron acompañarlo como una búsqueda para conectarse con él. Los pobres temblaban como hojas ante el ambiente opresor del abismo y volteaban cada cierto tiempo como esperando que algo surgiera de la oscuridad a atacarlos (lo cual podría no ser del todo falso), no obstante ahí seguía, fieles a su creencia, decididos a complacerlo.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, bajó ligeramente la mirada al espeso mar que se mantenía tranquilo gracias a la farola que lo iluminaba (a veces se olvidaba que casi había abandonado a uno de sus seguidores ahí para cuidarla, aunque su esposa había objetado y ahora rotaban por turnos, la verdad, ni se acordaba a quien le tocaba, tenía otras cosas en que pensar, como en aquello que estaba esperando con tanta ansiedad ahora).

No era como si su cuerpo se desgastará, pero debía admitir que ya no tenía la misma fuerza (y paciencia) como la tuvo en su antigua encarnación y este engendro suyo parecía querer irritarlo más a pesar de que sabía que eso era ilógico (estaba seguro que el pequeño ni se había formado).

Con un ademán de resignación, se volvió dispuesto a alejarse de aquel lugar y regresar a su hogar para comunicar su falló por medio de una carta a la ****maestra**, para retomar las notas del proceso que llevó a Puro a sobrevivir, desearía que las circunstancia solo lo limitarán a un hijo, pero las cosas habían cambiado y ahora…

Antes de que el ser pálido pudiera seguir avanzando, un sonido de chapoteo se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Con duda, el Rey Pálido volvió su vista al agua, pero esta seguía tan imperturbable como la había dejado, como si el sonido solo fuera un eco en el espacio hueco.

Atribuyendo aquello a una alucinación causada por el cansancio, se dispuso a regresar a su palacio cuando otro ruido lo detuvo.

Primero fue un leve chapoteo, luego, una pequeña erupción, después el sonido de pequeñas burbujas explotando, un siseo como el ácido de los páramos fúngicos, hasta que…

Con cuidado, asomó su cabeza por sobre el agua y por un segundo vio su reflejo antes que su figura fuera distorsionada por millones de burbujas que removían el agua y anunciaban el surgimiento de algo bajo de ella y entonces…vino la explosión.

Todos los presentes de inmediato se cubrieron mientras parte del espeso líquido salía y los cubría, aparentemente inofensivo (y muerto, había que recordar que cuando no estaba en su zona de confort, los tentáculos solían atacar). De inmediato los guardianes se interpusieron entre el Rey y aquel peligro con sus guadañas preparadas, pero eso no evito que una que otra gota se escapara para derramarse en la seda blanca del traje del monarca.

El mayor, imperturbable, quito el brazo que cubrió su mascará para observar lo que ocurría y que cambios se habían presentado su entorno, apartando a sus guardianes para acercarse a la fuente del desastre

-¡M-mi rey…!

Pudo escuchar los jadeos y ruidos temblorosos de sus empleados pero los ignoró, no era la primera vez que venía a aquella cuenca, ni tenía la edad para asustarse para tales cosas, así que se acercó con confianza y con mucho cuidado se inclinó para observar la superficie del agua que antes había sido perturbada por la explosión repentina.

Al principio no vio nada fuera de lo común en aquel lago y por un momento se cuestionó si la sustancia tenía un comportamiento parecido al ácido que de vez en cuando reaccionaba sin razón aparente, pero antes de poder formular una hipótesis de aquel acontecimiento, un par de cuernos lo hicieron casi dar un sobresalto mientras una figura comenzaban a surgir de aquella negrura.

Con cuidado el mayor retrocedió apenas, mientras observaba como primero aparecía unos cuernos de color hueso y con ellos una estructura redonda que empezó a reconocer como la ***mascará **que había lanzado junto con el huevo hace unos días, poco a poco de ello surgieron ciertas extremidades y ante él, uno ojos huecos que lo miraban fijamente, oscuros como el vacío que los vio nacer.

Era su nueva creación, su hijo…

-¡Mi rey es…!

Pudo escuchar la conmoción acercándose, mientras él se inclinaba a tomar a la criatura desde su lugar, con mucho cuidado.

-¡EL PRÍNCIPE!

Escucho como la ropa se frotaba y sabía que era el sonido de varias reverencias, tan comunes en aquellos insectos maravillados por sus conocimientos.

Y con el pequeño en brazos, se volteó y se encaminó a su palacio, ya tenía lo que quería, y por la forma en que había surgido, estaba seguro que en esta ocasión no habría ningún error, aquel pequeño desde el inicio demostró su forma de destacar y hasta cierto punto, había resaltado más que su hermano, era resistente (lo demostró al acariciar aquel caparazón firme que era su mascará), era determinado (lo vio ante aquella demostración de poder que presenció ante su salida) y sobre todo, era fuerte…era…

Un Caballero…

…

El Little Ghost o Ghost, como cariñosamente le había nombrado su media hermana (nombre que prefería debido a que el original le parecía demasiado arrogante) supo que desde que salió del abismo las cosas en su vida no iban a ser fáciles.

Desde el momento que tuvo que abandonar la unidad con sus hermanos (que si bien, se encontraban descansando en paz a pesar de que aquella *****luz espantosa** perturbaba su sueño eterno) debido a que su esencia fue arrastrada por cierto objeto extraño que había caído desde la superficie y se vio en la necesidad de abandonar su existencia como vacío para salir y encontrarse con un ser al cual le sentía cierta familiaridad ya que su esencia (y al parecer, la esencia de otro ser más) se arremolinaban en su interior, de inmediato supo, al observar esos ojos fríos y calculadores junto con la cantidad de personas que se encontraban por detrás inclinabas (que luego aprendería que aquel gesto era un signo de respeto) que las cosas no iban a salir bien, incluso ahora, a veces dudaba si debía regresar a su sitio de origen y tirarse de nuevo a aquel mar ennegrecido (idea que se había cruzado más de una vez por su cabeza).

Además de aquel nombre tan pretencioso, su integración al mundo de los mortales no fue tan agradable en comparación a las anécdotas contadas desde la experiencia de su hermano.

El sabía que aquellos seres que ahora lo rodeaban, era su familia (y que conste que conocía a Puro desde antes, después de todo, el también había nadado con los demás, hasta que fue arrastrado a la superficie como uno que otro que igual se perdieron y nunca volvió a saber de ellos), pero no entendía las necesidad que estos parecían requerir para que él perteneciera o acatara lo que para ellos estaba correcto.

Para empezar, al salir de aquel lugar que luego conocería como el abismo, no solo lo arrojaron a un mundo nuevo, si no, a un mundo que a su parecer, difería completamente del ambiente que se encontraba acostumbrado, ahora, ya no podía relajar su inexistente existencia en un masa de agua donde nadie lo podía perturbar, ni la luz, no, por el contrario, ahora estaba en un sitió donde todo estaba en constante movimiento sobrecargado de información, lecciones, ética y sobre todo, MUCHA luz, luz pálida que inundaba cada una de los rincones de aquel lugar que ahora debía llamar casa (como extrañaba el abismo…).

No lo mal interpreten, no es como si no disfrutara del hecho de explorar, tener nuevas aventuras, conocer a quien seria su mamá (y con ello, todas las muestras de afecto que siempre hacían que su vacío se removiera) y por ante todo, pasar tiempo con sus hermanos, debía admitir, que a pesar de sentirse fuera de su ambiente, las personas que lo rodeaban (algunas) le hacían descubrir nuevas cosas de aquel mundo, que le hacían sentir que valía la pena ****existir.**

Y aunque algunas otras todavía le hacia cuestionar su existencia (su padre), todo parecía indicar que habían más cosas buenas que malas en el hecho de vivir.

Entre ellas, una era el tiempo que pasaba con sus hermanos, dentro de sí, algo se removía cuando estaba con Puro y con Hornet, sobre todo porque eran tan diferentes de aquellos fanáticos que siempre rodeaban a su padre y casi se arrodillaban ante su presencia, esos seres que siempre parecían seguirlo con los ojos, buscando su aprobación…como los detestaba.

Igual, se encontraban los kingsmould que le agradaban más a pesar de ser unas especies de cascaras vacías sin sentimiento, le recordaban un poco a casa.

Pero por principalmente, con el le gustaba pasar más tiempo (a parte de la adrenalina de salir de aventura) era con su hermano mayor, Puro.

Sabía que las circunstancias de su nacimiento eran algo fuera de lo común y desde el inicio, al interactuar con su hermano supo que las cosas estarían rodeadas de incomodidad. Fue fácil deducir que el mayor no se encontraba preparado para su existencia, a pesar de que en el pasado había pasado un tiempo cohabitando en el vacío, sin embargo, el otro ser de vacío era bueno adaptándose, lo que empezó con una lejanía entre ambos (en especial por parte de Ghost que se encontraba apenas comenzando a conocer el mundo) pronto se fue forjando a través de una hermandad cercana mientras uno se adaptaba al otro, además, Ghost era el único que podía comunicarse libremente con Puro gracias a su consistencia similar.

"_Pequeño…postura"_

Era evidente que por la falta de voz y su uso, los pensamientos del mayor fluían con mayor lentitud que con alguien común, pero eso no les impedía a ambos compartir pequeñas ideas que a partir del contacto visual, lograban formular pensamientos sin necesidad de profundizar en el habla, esa comunicación (que al parecer solo las criaturas del vacío poseían porque Hornet, a pesar de tener un poco de dificultad, logró dominar) les permitió abrir puertas a una conexión más profunda que otras.

Y es que Ghost veía en su hermano mayor un ejemplo a seguir (evidentemente sin querer imitarlo en todo). Al ver que el mayor era tan imponente y fuerte, le daba energías para seguir mejorando (sentimiento que al parecer, compartía igual con Hornet y que siempre que se encontraban, buscaban vencer al mayor…sin tanto éxito).

Además, el mas alto no solo representaba una motivación, si no también…un escape.

Porque, como había mencionado antes, apenas salió del abismo, supo que las cosa no serian tan sencillas como para cualquier insecto común, y es que, descubrir que eres príncipe de todo un reino avanzando no era cualquier cosa.

Entre las clases de etiqueta, la educación, el aprendizaje de las artes, el entrenamiento con los caballeros, el estudiar formas de gobernar, revisiones (que solo soportaba gracias a la compañía de Quirrel, el estudiante de la maestra), entre otras cosa, el pequeño caballero quedaba agotado, aun no entendía como su hermano se las arreglaba para no dormirse en los banquillos del palacio cada vez que un nuevo maestro venía a disciplinarlo sobre el conocimiento de las leyes diplomáticas con las demás aldeas y no es que a Ghost le molestará conocer nuevas aldeas, no (al contrario, se sentía emocionado al pensar visitar tales reinos, especialmente el reino del nido profundo de su hermana Hornet) pero ¿De que iba a servir eso si ni siquiera podía tener contacto con ellos?

A Ghost se le hacía poco significativo el estar aprendiendo tales lecciones si por ejemplo, no iba a poder enfrentarse a los regentes de las Mantis para ganar su respeto, y es que, aunque su hermano quisiera convencerlo de lo contrario, aquel enfoque de aislamiento que tenían sus padres no era algo que quisiera que rigiera toda su vida, a diferencia de su hermano, el se había dado cuenta desde antes, lo que planeaba hacer su padre al sobrecargarlo de lecciones para que perdiera interés en el mundo exterior, cosa que terminó en lo contrario ya que al final, Ghost con solo pensar en caminar a aquellas tierras que quedaban grabadas en los libros y archivos de piedra, poder conocer a esas criatura que Ogrim relataba en sus aventuras, o las plantas que Isma recordaba de su tierra natal, hizo crecer su deseo de pisar con sus pequeñas patas aquellos terrenos desiguales o pastosos que sonaban tan diferentes al duro mármol del palacio blanco y desechar sus túnicas blancas para obtener algo más cómodo que le permitiera correr.

Y fue así como lo decidió…se escaparía de sus lecciones.

Y todo comenzó, con el descubrimiento de los pasillos laterales del castillo que tenían una entrada y salida secreta del palacio hasta la estación del ciervo real y el tranvía (y es que ahora se daba cuenta como era que los sirvientes de su padre, a pesar de estar debiluchos, había podido recorrer el palacio sin ser asesinados por las sierras favoritas de su padre y las armas, cosa que consideraba una exageración).

Por un momento dudo entre usar el tranvía y el ciervo real, pero al no reconocer los caminos y al pesar que podría ser reconocido a simple vista por la ostentosidad del animal, decidió que era mejor tomar el tranvía, al final, solo algunas personas tenían acceso a tal lujo y nadie podía tomar el camino al palacio a menos que tuviera una cita previamente confirmada

Y es así que, con uno de sus clavos más sencillos (moldeado por el forjador de aguijones real) se animo a tomar aquel tranvía y sumergirse en la aventura de descubrir que había más allá del palacio, y es que, con solo un clavo y un cambio de ropa (Era evidente que si se quedaba con las túnicas blancas del palacio, su presencia seria notada de inmediato) se embarcó en la aventura (corta, porque si no, su hermano notaría su ausencia) a conocer nuevos reinos.

Y es que, una vez que empezó, no pudo parar…

Primero fue el espacio cerca de la colmena, donde pudo ver a algunas abejas menores zumbar, pero sabía que no le harían caso, pues al final de cuentas, el reinado de la abeja reina Vespa nunca se había sometido ante la gobernatura de su padre, así que no le darían importancia.

Y poco a poco empezó a recorrer las áreas, comenzó desde las afueras, la Ciudad de las Lágrimas (cosa que fue difícil, ya que tuvo que escabullirse del ojo del vigía para no ser encontrado, desde entonces se negó a volver y prefirió desviarse por otro ciervo camino), el cañón (donde de vez en cuanto visitaba a Quirrel con la excusa de que su padre le había permitido la visita, sabía que su amigo no mencionaría nada, pues confiaba en las palabras de su príncipe, y es que, de vez en cuando, el también dejaba sus lecciones para acompañarlo).

Y así también fue conociendo amigos nuevos, como aquella minera en la cumbre de cristal llamada Myla, o aquel ciervo que siempre se topaba y del que se había vuelto amigo, los maestros del aguijón que no se habían dado cuenta de quien era (esa historia debía contársela a su hermano en algún momento), también enemigos; como aquella vez que se había enfrentado a una pequeña pelea en el coliseo, y sus viajes continuaron…viajes que realizaba en la noche, cuando el palacio se encontraba tranquilo o en algunas ocasiones donde sus lecciones se suspendían debido a algún asunto de su hermano…

Hasta que llegó a la parte más alta del reino, Bocasucia…

Nunca esperó encontrarse con un pueblo tan particular como aquel, a pesar de que Hallownest era una tierra prospera que era visitada por muchos viajeros, aquel pequeño pueblo parecía estar apartado en la tranquilidad de su burbuja, con algunos comercios, se destacaba por siempre tener alojamiento, pero por ante todo…por su gente tan amable…

Y es que, al principio, Ghost se sintió algo perdido por estar tan lejos de casa, pero rápido se fue adaptando, incluso, lo vendedores lo ayudaron con algunos amuletos a precios razonables (no es como si le faltara geo) y aquel singular insecto que siempre se encontraba por el camino (Cornifer) le ayudó a orientarse con sus mapas (ahora sentía cierta felicidad al conocer donde vivía y quien era la esposa de quien tanto hablaba).

Con el tiempo, Ghost con su nueva vida, fue descubriendo un nuevo sentimiento de estar en casa en aquel pueblito en el que todo el ambiente opresor del palacio se esfumaba.

Pero sabía que esas cosas no podían durar para siempre…

Aunque Bocasucia parecía el lugar perfecto para establecerse, en sí, sabía que no satisfaría su curiosidad por mucho, después de todo, gracias a su entrenamiento, Ghost era un ser de pelea, de poder según su padre, sin embargo, eso tampoco lo encontraba siempre en el palacio, con el tiempo, aún con sus viajes y amigos, le llegó la frustración…

A pesar de la felicidad que le provocaba aquellos lugares, al final, sabía que no podía mantener ambas vidas, estaba seguro de que su hermano ya había notado sus ausencias y aunque le contara sobre lo que había visto, eso no evitaba que se preocupara, sin embargo, seguía sintiendo que le quedaba mucho por explorar, sabía que en el aquel reino, algo podría estar escondido en su profundidad, que lo llenaría por completo, antes de tener que tomar el lugar que le correspondía en la sociedad…

Los que no espero, es que su deseo se manifestará de manera tan rápida y con consecuencias tan graves…

Fue en una noche mientras salía de su última práctica con el maestro del aguijón Mato, que sintió algo diferente en el ambiente…

Al salir a los acantilados aulladores, se dispuso a tomar el camino largo de regreso a casa queriendo pasar por Bocasucia para cambiar su geo por un nuevo hechizo, pero, al bajar al pueblo…un aire nuevo lo recibió.

No fue difícil notar las carpas de color sangre, ni las antorchas. Era fácil observar que aquello no era algo de este mundo sobre todo al recordar que hace tan solo unos minutos que pasó de ida, tal edificación no se encontraba, tomando en cuenta que la instalación no podía ser tan rápida. Antes de que su curiosidad ganara, pudo notar como el pobre Viejo Bicho temblaba mirando con horror la estructura que había perturbado el pacífico ambiente del pueblo.

Tratando de intercambiar información con el mayor, se acercó, pero este se encontraba tan asustando que apenas respondió.

Decidido a ver que ocultaba aquel espectáculo, sostuvo con fuerzas su aguijón y se adentró entre las carpas, empezando por la más pequeña.

Grande fue su decepción al encontrarse a un bicho de aspecto femenino que le habló con un lenguaje que apenas pudo comprender, murmurando cosas sin sentido y mencionando algo sobre un ritual incompleto, resignado, salió con tan poca información como con la que había entrado.

Al entrar en la segunda carpa se sorprendió al ver una mayor interacción, el sonido producido por algún instrumento musical desconocido lo alertó hasta que descubrió su origen. Al principio sostuvo la empuñadura de su aguijón fuertemente, pero al ver que el otro insecto no se movía se acercó.

Al estar de frente, parecía que el otro no lo había visto, pero antes de retirarse para irse adentrando a mayor profundidad, una voz ronca lo detuvo.

-_Habla con el maestro, tal vez nos puedas ayudar a completar la tarea que nos han encomendado._

Al parecer, todos los insectos de aquel lugar eran de pocas palabras, o con oraciones sin sentido. Al notar el poco peligro que representaba aquello, dudo entre regresar o seguir, al final, ya estaba llegando su hora límite y al parecer, solo aparentaba ser otro circo ambulante más (ya había conocido otros en sus viajes a Ciudad de las Lágrimas, después de todo, siempre los extranjeros traían un nuevo entretenimiento, sin embargo, este ambiente, aquella esencia, era nueva, algo fuera de lo…común), pero como en todo, la curiosidad de Ghost siempre los llevaba a desear más, así que antes de seguir su camino, se decidió a llegar a las entrañas de aquello y sin más…atravesó la cortina escarlata…

Al principio no divisó nada, todo estaba inundado por un manto de oscuridad que le recordó al abismo, solo que difería por las antorchas rojas que iluminaban el lugar, el cual, al parecer, se asemejaba a una sala de combate, solo que más elegante, tan parecida a las salas del Palacio Blanco pero al mismo tiempo a la arena del Coliseo de los Insensatos.

Con precaución avanzó, mientras escuchaba el retumbar de sus pasos sobre la alfombra y alargaba su mano a su aguijón, justo cuando llegó al centro de la sala dispuesto a retroceder…todo se apagó.

De inmediato, desenvaino su arma y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un chasquido se escuchó y todo se cubrió de rojo, y ante él, una figura imponente, una capa ondeando, una risa ligera, un ambiente de fuego sofocante, y unos ojos…

**-**_Bienvenido, amigo mío…_

Y en con el arma lista para atacar, lo que no se esperó fue…una reverencia

Ghost mantuvo su arma sin desenfundar mientras observaba como el otro se incorporaba y se volvía a plantar con una postura perfecta ante él, sin abrir su capa. Por un momento sus ojos buscaron algún indicio de arma o aguijón, pero al no encontraron nada, el anfitrión de aquel lugar le pareció desprotegido.

_-Vaya educación por mi parte, aunque, debo de admitir que no te esperábamos como invitado…_

Y como una ráfaga de viento, el ser rojo se había desvanecido, dejando ante sí, un espectro de llamas.

Por un momento Ghost se sitió desorientado y por inercia preparó su arma para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera moverse, una mano sostuvo su marcara y lo obligó a mirar a la figura que ahora se encontraba frente a él.

_-Definitivamente no eres lo que esperábamos, pero, noto una energía diferente en ti, más fuerte, mejor adaptado para nuestro ritual_

Observó como esos ojos lo miraban con interés antes de desvanecerse y de que su arma alcanzará para dañarlo.

Ghost no esperó encontrarse con un ser que demostrara tanta rapidez, pero, al igual que había aprendido en sus lecciones y con uno que otro enemigo que se había encontrado, era necesario adaptarse, así que, agudizó sus sentido para notar algún cambio en el ambiente mientras localizaba a la figura que se teletransportó detrás de él y a quien intento clavarle su aguijón, pero antes de que este llegara a la parte blanda del tórax del otro, observó con asombro como una cuchilla que antes no se encontraba ahí y que estaba formada por las mismas vestiduras de aquel bicho, detenía su ataque con facilidad y lo hacía retroceder a pesar de que su aguijón tuviera la fuerza de un arma hecha con el mineral pálido más puro del reino.

_-Vaya_-escuchó una risa-_ así que planeas aceptar el reto que se presenta antes ti. A pesar de ser pequeño, pareces dar lo que se necesita._

Otra teletransportación, y otro detenimiento de su ataque.

-_Pero bien_-escuchó la voz que parecía hacer eco en el lugar- _este espectáculo sería muy inocuo si no le damos la importancia que se merece_

Otra desaparición y un ataque por la espalda que apenas pudo evitar.

_-Creo que necesitamos un…público_

Esta vez el otro ser desapareció por completo y antes de que se preparara, escuchó por segunda vez un chasquido que resonó en la carpa y entonces…aplausos.

Ghost no comprendía de donde había salido esa gente o porque todos tenían máscaras, pero lo que si sentía es que ahora era momento de poner a prueba todas sus habilidades adquiridas en el entrenamiento desde que escuchó el sonido de las rejas cerrando su único lugar de escape, sabía que significaba, lo había vivido antes con otros enemigos, solo que en esta ocasión, no estaba seguro si saldría con vida. A pesar de la conmoción, pudo sentir su vacío moverse, y no por el miedo, sino por…la emoción. No sabía si era la adrenalina del momento o la percepción de que podría poner su vida en riesgo, pero en ese momento, sintiendo el peso de su arma, solo había un pensamiento en su cabeza: pelear.

Y así, esperó la próxima aparición.

…

Esta, por supuesto, no se hizo de esperar y pronto su combatiente se encontró frente a él, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa que sabía que estaba bien escondida bajó los pliegues de aquella capa que guardaban tantos misterios, y que a él también le hubiera gustado proyectar si tan solo su mascará no ocultara todas sus emociones.

_-Así que amigo mío, pareces no oponerte a lo inevitable, así que…¿Bailamos?_

Y la lucha comenzó.

Ghost no supo cuánto había durado la pelea o porque le dedicaban los aplausos, en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en la elegancia con la que se movía su enemigo y en cómo evitar la muerte, era evidente que para el otro ser no era un primer baile (nombre extraño para algo tan distinto a lo que en eventos sociales había observado) pero hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse al ritmo. Hasta ahora se había quedado maravillado por la forma en que el otro parecía conocer sus movimientos y predecirlos, varias veces había estado al borde de una llama, una lanza o de un murciélago de fuego, y poco a poco sus energías se encontraban agotándose, sin embargo, el calor que le transmitía aquel baile lo mantenía con reserva suficientes, igualmente, no era como si fuera el único que había recibido daño, podía notar la forma jadeante de como el otro parecía resentir el cansancio y como sus movimientos se volvían más erráticos (sin nunca perder la elegancia).

Para el final, ambos cayeron agotados, sin embargo, no sin antes hacer una reverencia al público (Ghost no lo había notado, pero imitó el gesto sin querer también).

Cuando el último personaje del público terminó de aplaudir, no tardó en escuchar otro chasquido que pareció desvanecer todo, por un momento pensó que se trataba de un sueño, pero su cansancio era imposible de ignorar, antes de apoyarse en su arma, sintió un tirón de su capa y ante su distracción, fue sorprendido al ser obligado a establecerse en una silla que rápido fue acompañada por una mesa y la imagen de su compañero sentado en frente de él con una pose elegante mientras lo observaba fijamente.

_-Así que amigo mío…¿Qué te trae a mi compañía?_

Ghost trató de no sentirse extrañado por el cambio de ambiente, ni por la mirada que parecía escudriñarlo, al inclinarse más cerca y no notar el peligro, se decidió a responder, pero al querer alzar la ******voz**, recordó que no todos estaban acostumbrados a su dialecto, así que solo negó e hizo un gesto que explicaba su falta de voz.

_-Ya veo…_

El otro pareció no inmutarse por su mutismo

_-Así que, no eres un ser común…-_Ghost negó ante esto, aunque no entendía a que se refería con "común"- _Bueno amigo, como me ofreciste tal espectáculo de baile, ahora te concedo la verdad de mi presencia en este reino y del por qué de mi permanencia_

Y con eso, las sillas y la mesa desaparecieron. Casi se cae por el susto y por la falta de elementos, pero rápido se recuperó del impacto antes de que el otro apareciera ante él, inclinado, como presentándose.

_-Soy el dueño de esta compañía, me llaman el Grimm _-su nombre resonó en la habitación- _hemos sido convocados para permanecer en este reino mientras se realiza el ritual que mis ancestros me han encomendado para resurgir como nueva vida en este reino aislado._

Ghost observó como el ahora nombrado Grimm se enderezaba y continuaba con su anécdota.

_-Sin embargo, al parecer, el individuo que nos convocó parece haber perecido o desaparecido por completo, lo cual evita que nuestro ritual pueda completarse._

El menor pudo notar un deje de decepción al escuchar estas palabras, pero esa sensación no le duró tanto porque el otro ser de un momento a otro se desapareció y apareció frente a él para tomarle por segunda vez de la mascará y obligarlo a ver esas llamas ardientes que tenía por ojos

_-Sin embargo mi amigo_ -el menor se sintió hipnotizado por aquel fuego y la temperatura pareció subir a su alrededor- _veo esperanza en ti para completar nuestro cometido, veo un espíritu guerrero inquebrantable que nos permitirá resurgir de la llama invocada, siento poder, potencial que podrá alimentar nuestra compañía y a la famillia, en ti…-_El menor sintió como esas garras rasgaban un poco su mascará mientras el fuego que lo observaba parecía consumir su vacío- _veo resurrección_

Y con las mismas, su marcará fue libertada para dejarlo caer al piso mientras buscaba volver a equilibrarse con su uña. Al enfocar la mirada, pudo darse cuenta que el otro ya había atravesado la habitación y lo observaba fijamente con un aire misterioso

-_Si aceptas, te ofrezco gloria y una magnifica recompensa-_escuchó apenas el susurro mientras juraba que todos los sonidos y el tiempo en la habitación parecían haberse detenido- _juntos, traeremos gloria a esta compañía y a este reino-_ observó una mano engañosa que se extendía ante él y guardando algo que parecía mantener su total curiosidad- _entonces amigo mío…_

Ghost sintió como esos ojos lo llamaban, atraían su vacío, despertaban algo dentro de él y sacudían su ser con una emoción desconocida, como el sabor de una pelea a punto de estallar.

_-¿Aceptas?_

Y antes de que pudiera pensar, ya había aceptado y tomado lo que aquella mano escondía.

Lo que el pequeño Ghost no esperaba es que para conseguir otra batalla con el ser de fuego primero tuviera que lidiar con su hijo y acompañarlo por todo el reino en una búsqueda por alimentarlo y hacerlo crecer, un giro de los acontecimientos.

Al principio, tuvo que compartir con el Grimm parte de su historia para convencerlo de darle tiempo para iniciar su búsqueda, después de todo, primero debía cumplir con sus deberes en el palacio (no quería imaginarse que problemas ocasionaría en todo el reino si su padre se enterase de lo que acababa de hacer), así que juntos, llegaron a un acuerdo, Ghost tomaría al niño durante sus visitas y lo acompañaría a cumplir su misión, pero antes de volver al palacio, lo regresaría con su padre.

Y así, el menor comenzó su travesía por todo el reino.

Debía admitir que al principio la idea de actuar como niñera no le agradó, después de todo, consideraba que aquel engendro de Grimm parecía demasiado débil para acompañarlo en aquella travesía en la búsqueda de las llamas, sobre todo en un reino tan peligroso como Hallownest, además, el pequeño parecía meterse en cada aprieto al atacar a cualquier criatura a diestra y siniestras, sin necesariamente ser enemigos. De primera, tuvo que dar varias reprimendas al menor para que se controlase, sin embargo, conforme ganaba poder y pasaban más tiempo juntos, Ghost empezó a sentir cierto cariño por aquel ser que se acurrucaba cada vez que realizaban un descanso o le advertía ante cualquier peligro de ser descubiertos, al final, formó un lazo afectivo con él, y es que, a pesar de que Ghost tenía buena compañía dentro de casa y fuera de ella, debía admitir que era bueno tener a alguien tan cercano a su edad que le hiciera compañía, al fin y al cabo, los demás parecían estar demasiado ocupados en problemas de adultos, mientras que el hijo del Grimm parecía nunca perder energía y siempre estar curioso por estar cerca de él.

Al final, cuando hubo completado la búsqueda de las llamas, regresó temprano a la carpa del maestro de la compañía y le devolvió a su hijo, ansioso por la batalla prometida, el Grimm tomó al niño en su manto por última vez y según lo prometido, cumplió con su promesa de aquella batalla épica. Después de tanto tiempo, Ghost no pudo contener su emoción ante tal actuación que resultó más intensa que su baile anterior, sin embargo, justo en su final, detectó cierta cambio en la postura del Grimm, a pesar de que él le confesó que su parte en el ritual había concluido (e incluso, el pequeño hijo del Grimm obtuvo su forma final, alimentado por las llamas; cosa que no entendía como podía pasar de un crecimiento tan rápido a otro aunque al fin y al cabo, todo ello no tenía nada de común) aún sentía que algo faltaba, sin embargo, el mayor pareció dejarlo de lado y le prometió que si quería podría visitar a su compañía mientras los últimos arreglos se realizaban _(Aún recordaba esa conversación;_

_-Nos me malinterpretes, el ritual esta casi completo, pero falta algo que __**tú**__ no puedes darnos._

_Ghost estaba triste por estar limitado._

_-Sin embargo, veo que mi hijo está contento con tu compañía_

_Sintió su emoción recuperarse_

_-Así que no nos molestaría verte de vez en nuestra compañía.)_

Ghost estaba insatisfecho con esa respuesta, pero no objetó y terminó aceptando aquello solo por la promesa de una nueva batalla, no obstante sabía que el maestro de la compañía ocultaba más de lo que aparentaba y estaba dispuesto a descubrir que. Mientras, se resignó a aprovechar la invitación para mejorar sus habilidades fuera del palacio y aprender nuevos movimientos con el Grimm, y así, empezaron sus visitas diarias a la compañía.

Hasta que…

_-Tenemos nueva compañía_

Ghost sabía que su hermano conocía sobre sus salidas, pero debía admitir que recientemente al terminar agotado por sus batallas con el Grimm, había sido muy descuidado. Tenía conocimiento de que el mayor había notado sus quemaduras, sus raspones y no dudaba que en una ocasión se había quedado dormido en un lugar peligroso del palacio, sin embargo…

_-Veo que tienes cierto parentesco con nuestro amigo_

No esperaba tener que enfrentarse a la verdad tan pronto

_-Supongo que tienes el mismo potencial_

Y menos de esa manera

-_Así que…_

¡…!

_-¿Quieres unirte a nuestro baile?_

Ghost sintió como el mundo se detenía mientras observaba como su hermano dejaba caer su arma, pero ante todo, notó como el ambiente se transformaba al ver al Grimm observar a su hermano como la primera vez que lo escudriño; como un nuevo objeto, un objetivo, con una nueva hambre alimentada por la curiosidad, y ahora, no sabía como enfrentar la situación, menos al ver como su hermano recuperaba la compostura y parecía preparado para atacar, sabía que si no detenía aquello, alguien iba a terminar herido y las cosas podrían llegar a los oídos del palacio blanco, así que debía actuar y rápido, con un sentimiento de remordimiento tomó su arma listo para intervenir, para salir herido si era necesario…hasta que un ruido perturbó la tensión en el ambiente.

-nrrrya~

* * *

*****Hace referencia a un huevo incompleto del Rey pálido y la Dama blanca, al ser incapaces de concebir un hijo junto, solo queda un producto incompleto y débil, que vendría siendo un huevo que contiene sus dos esencias, lo único que mantendría vivo a este feto incompleto, sería la esencia del vacío que lo llenaría con vitalidad, sin este, el huevo no podría alcanzar la maduración y sobrevivir. Con el huevo igual se debe lanzar la máscara que lo contenga

******Cuando Ghost hace referencia a su vida en el vacío, no habla sobre una existencia en sí, a pesar de que se plasme como si estuviera unida a sus hermanos, él en sí, no existía, era una parte de un todo, como lo podemos observar en el señor de las sombras (Lord of Shades). No es como si él fuera un individuo o una mente, solo era "algo", una cosa que era consciente de su existencia pero sin mente, como si no fueran nada pero al mismo tiempo solo supieras que estás ahí, es algo difícil de explicar, pero en general, en el vacío, tienen vida pero no conciencia ni individualidad, solo son algo que está ahí, que sabe que esta, pero sin tener conciencia.

******maestra: se refiere a Monomon.

*******luz espantosa: el faro.

********voz: en este AU Ghost puede hablar apenas con el uso del vacío, pero en un idioma a base de susurros, apenas audible (así como la voz que aparece cada vez que encontramos un monumento con escrituras), sin embargo, el mismo prefiere el idioma de señas que utiliza su hermano.

N/A: La verdad no esperaba llegar tan lejos con este fic, pero tenía tantas ideas y no quería olvidarlas, además de que me convencieron, so, espero que todo se mantenga fresco en mi mente para llegarlo al punto donde lo tengo planteado, gracias por leer.

Si tienen curiosidades/preguntas, no duden en hacerlas.


	3. Chapter 3 Grimm

**Capítulo 3**

**Grimm**

Tinieblas, todo el mundo se encontraba envuelto en un manto de oscuridad, donde lo único que se mantenía vivo era la flama ardiente que latía al son de varios corazones. En aquella penumbra, las conciencias se quedaban suspendidas mientras esperaban el llamado, sin embargo, una entre todas destacaba, aquella que dirigía la orquesta y que se movía de un reino a otro, entre el sueño y las pesadillas de aquellos incautos que caían en sus garras, alimentándose para mantener el corazón vivo, buscando el siguiente imperio iluso donde pudiera insertar sus esporas y algún desafortunado causara la expansión de las mismas para que todos despertaran y pudieran comenzar el espectáculo.

Sin embargo mientras, la compañía reposaba dormida en el reino de los sueños sin sueños, anhelando la invocación, el volver a sus cuerpos físicos para estar en contacto de nuevo con la realidad, para sentirse vivos a pesar de moverse como marionetas de la compañía.

Y con el pasar de los días, el tiempo los apremió…

Pues poco después, la semilla ya había sido plantada, el reino elegido, la caída destinada y los pasos de baile ya habían sido practicados, ahora solo quedaba esperar para el show, el gran estelar, el que marcaría un nuevo inicio o el final de las tierras por visitar, pero en tanto, todos dormirían, esperando, a pesar de que todos los sueños fueran ***pesadillas**…

…

Al final, después de mucho, la llama fue prendida y el Grimm pudo sentir como su cuerpo físico se comenzaba a proyectar en el mundo real, sabía que había llegado la hora para el ****destino **que desde un principio fue sellado, sin embargo, dejó esos sentimientos de lado y se dispuso a despertar con todos los demás, sintiendo como el corazón volvía a latir entre su caparazón y en el de todos los miembros de la compañía.

Una vez establecidos no fue difícil asumir su rol, el que habían interpretado en tantas ocasiones y encarnaciones mientras esperaba a aquel que los había invocado, ansiosos para dar el siguiente paso del ritual

Sin embargo…

Pudo denotar algo diferente en el ambiente, no era una invocación común y lo sabía porque podía sentir una leve variación en el fuego de su hijo, en su núcleo. Además, aquello que los conectaba con el otro ser del ritual, se sentía distante, lejano.

No obstante, la compañía no perdió esperanzas mientras reposaba para que la contraparte del ritual apareciera pero, la noche se volvió larga y comenzó a caer, marchitando el ambiente de por sí ya lúgubre del circo.

¡…! crack…

Grimm sintió la perdida al momento, como algo que se desvaneció, un hechizo roto que había dejado fuera a la otra parte del ritual y de inmediato lo supo…su invocador no iba a llegar…

Lo único que agradecía es que su hijo se había terminado de formar entre sus mantos, sin embargo, ¿Ahora qué haría?, no había quien concluyera el ritual y si no sucedía…todo ardería, **literalmente**. Ante este pensamiento, el Grimm no pudo evitar abrazar a la pequeña larva que se escondía entre sus pieles, intuía que era diferente y no sabía que esperar, también conocía el hecho de que aquel pequeño representaba el fin de su persona, sin embargo, los más irónico es que tal vez ambos no llegarían ni a sobrevivir, y entonces la compañía terminaría en otro lugar pero sin ellos, no sin antes dejar que la llama consumiera a todo y a todos en un espectáculo poco agradable donde podrían sentir el ardor en la piel y sus órganos consumirse hasta las cenizas. Era poco decir que aquella idea no le agradaba y mucho menos pensar el ver al menor ser destrozado por la falta de conclusión del ritual, aunque tal vez gracias a su consistencia podría luchar, una consistencia más inestable, más fuerte, más…oscura.

Algo dentro de Grimm le decía que las cosas iban a cambiar, había cierto ambiente que lo hacía mantenerse en alerta, que le susurraba que esta ocasión no iba a ser igual a otras como la de sus ancestros, ese pueblo era diferente a los demás, tal vez, demasiado.

…

Y entonces, sin querer, una presencia desconocida pero familiar se presentó ante él y caminó por el escenario sin ser consciente de que estaba siendo observado, ahí se encontraba su siguiente víctima, tan diferente pero familiar, tal vez no era su invocador, pero podía servir para algo y quizá, en esta ocasión, la compañía tendría suerte.

Y en un chasquido el espectáculo comenzó, con la elegancia de siempre se presentó, haciendo notar su presencia al igual que en todas las ocasiones… ¿O tal vez…no?

-Hola mi viejo amigo

…

Al escuchar aquel sonido, Puro desvió la mirada de su oponente y volvió su arma a la pequeña criatura que previamente se encontraba jugando con su hermano, de inmediato se quedó rígido al ver su cercanía.

Puro observó con precaución al ser alado que se acercó y pareció examinarlo con cuidado, jamás en su vida había visto a un bicho tan extraño y diferente en todo el reino a pesar de las diferentes visitas que recibían y de los libros que había leído, pero lo que más le sorprendía, es que a pesar de su tamaño, la criatura parecía querer encararlo y se acercaba con total confianza, lo cual provocó que instintivamente sostuviera más fuerte su arma.

La cría al notar esto, de inmediato colocó cierta distancia entre ellos, sin embargo no la suficiente, por el contrario, su actitud cambió a una defensiva y pudo notar como algo empezaba a formarse entre sus colmillos, la temperatura empezó a subir y notó un leve destello carmesí que se empezaba a escapar de la boca de la criatura, sin dudarlo de inmediato preparó su arma para atacar sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos mientras esperaba el primer golpe.

Sin embargo este nunca llegó, antes de que Puro pudiera actuar, su hermano intercedió y pareció tomar con confianza a la criatura y someterla mientras le sostenía la boca, obligándola a tragar aquello que iba a lazar (que suponía que era fuego, recordando la presentación y los detalles que había logrado captar del padre). Ante las quejas del menor, observó con curiosidad como su hermano se ponía a regañar al pequeño insecto como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo y fueran amigos, a lo cual la criatura debido a su edad, parecía no comprender del todo el discurso de su hermano (cosa que tampoco era tan difícil de entender, después de todos él y su hermano tenían una forma muy particular de comunicarse) y antes de que este terminará, volvió su mirada hacia él.

En esta ocasión, se abstuvo de desenvainar su espada y nada más espero a ver que realizaría la pequeña criatura una vez que su hermano había intercedido, grande fue su sorpresa al observar como por segunda ocasión la criatura se acercó con toda confianza para mirarlo desde cerca mientras volaba a su alrededor como examinándolo.

Al principio su cuerpo le mandó un impuso para defenderse y no permitir ese acercamiento, pero al notar como la criatura parecía no pretender hacerle daño de nuevo, simplemente lo siguió con la mirada hasta que esta se volvió a posar frente a él muy cerca de su rostro.

Antes de poder detectar cual eran los planes del ser alado que parecía estudiarlo con detenimiento, observó como ahora parecía más confundido y que pasaba de desviar su mirada de regreso a su hermano y luego hacia él, de manera sucesiva, casi mareando al mayor, hasta que volvió a quedársele viendo fijamente. Puro en ese momento ya no supo que esperar y se dispuso a preguntarle a su hermano como actuar hasta que de repente, la criatura dejó escapar lo que parecía ser un sonido de felicidad y lo observó con reconocimiento para luego lanzarse sobre de él, tapando su visión mientras se abrazaba a su máscara, eso definitivamente no lo esperaba.

-¡…!

Puro tardó en reaccionar por lo que no tuvo tiempo para equilibrarse y casi se cayó al suelo, solo se salvó gracias a que pudo apoyarse en su arma mientras trataba de quitarse al menor que ya había comenzado a frotar su cabeza contra él mientras dejaba escapar sonidos de satisfacción, no entendía como la situación había pasado de una cosa a otra y antes de que pudiera quitarse a la alimaña de la cara, esta por fin la soltó, sin embargo, a pesar del alivio de ser liberado y retomar su visibilidad, la criatura no lo soltó del todo ya que después procedió a enroscarse en su cuello y acurrucarse entre los pliegues de su capa.

Ante la situación poco común, Puro volteo a ver a su hermano con preocupación mientras se abstenía de quitar a aquel ser por temor a dañarlo al darse cuenta de que era un bebe y del ser dañado por el fuego con el que anteriormente había sido amenazado, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que mantener aquella nueva posesión y solicitar una explicación al otro recipiente.

Ghost sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y le hizo unas señas para indicar que no había peligro, y antes de que el mayor pidiera mas explicaciones, una voz detuvo su "charla".

-Parece que mi hijo te reconoció como pariente.

Puro regresó su vista a aquella criatura alada que parecía ser el padre de la larva y los miraba con interés, de nuevo pudo sentir aquellos ojos que lo observaban con hambre de algún tipo, mientras el otro parecía plantarse y examinarlo. La tentación de agarrar su arma volvió a presentarse, pero al ver a su hermano menor tan tranquilo, se abstuvo.

-Oh vaya, no quise asustarte -lo siguió con la mirada mientras sus manos hacían un gesto exagerado de arrepentimiento- …o que te sintieras amenazado, que mal ejemplo de mi parte.

Pudo notar como el otro ser se había percatado de sus leves movimientos y de su mano que aún temblaba por la adrenalina y se sintió expuesto, pero decidió ignorar ese detalle por orgullo. Evitando sus palabras volvió la mirada a su hermano que lo veía con profundidad, como esperando su reacción…no le gustaba aquella mirada, le recordaba a como se le quedaba viendo a padre cuando lo corregía, esperando que actuará según lo que consideraba correcto mientras que su hermano no sabía como complacerlo, ese vacío que escondía _**miedo**_…

Con un quejido de exhalación, dejó escapar todo el malestar que le generaba esa situación relajándose levemente pero sin bajar la guardia. Su mano por fin abandonó su arma y se irguió en su máximo tamaño mientras extendía la mano a su hermano.

-**Hermano…casa**

Con su mano libre comunicó aquellas palabras mientras miraba con detenimiento al menor esperando su respuesta. El otro recipiente observó por unos minutos la extremidad del mayor pero no se movió de su lugar, lo cual causó algo de frustración en el más alto, era una de las primeras veces que su hermano no le obedecía.

-**Hermano…tarde…casa**

El mayor realizó los gestos más marcados y acercó un poco más su palma mientras esperaba que la tomarán, no obstante el otro ser negó y para su sorpresa se acercó al ser alado aferrándose con su mano a su capa.

-_**Hermano ir, Ghost quedar.**_

Con el corazón estrujado, el mayor regresó su mano y se acercó a ambos lentamente, con cautela. De inmediato notó el cambio de ambiente y también como ambos seres se pusieron rígidos, pero trato de avanzar de manera pausada para no resultar amenazante, era la primera vez que su hermano actuaba de esa forma.

-**Ghost…**

Deletreó su nombre lentamente.

Pero el menor no lo siguió, por el contrario, desenvainó su espada justó cuando lo iba a cuestionar (cosa que también pareció captar la atención del otro ser en la sala).

Ambos, contemplaron como el más joven se posicionaba y fingía una batalla contra el ser alado sin causarle daño, haciendo maromas como en los entrenamientos. Sus acciones parecieron alentar a la larva que previamente descansaba en el cuello de Puro quien se unió de inmediato a él y comenzaron a bailar en lo que parecía una danza de batalla infantil, hasta que el recipiente más pequeño se detuvo.

-_**Hermano ir, Ghost practicar**_

El mayor pudo notar cierto deje de felicidad en los susurros del menor pero su interior de vacío aún se removía, al ver a su hermano expresar tales emociones le tentaba a ceder, pero sabía que la noche cada vez se hacía más corta y si no llegaban a tiempo o si lo volvía a dejar, sentía el miedo de que en esta ocasión las sierras del palacio si lo alcanzaran, además del sentimiento de desconfianza que lo acompañaba al conocer donde era que su hermano se escapaba cada noche. Ahora entendía que debía cortar ese sentimiento de raíz, aunque, la forma en que tendría que hacerlo no era la adecuada.

-**Ghost…**

Esta vez hizo el gesto con ambas manos y pudo notar como su hermano de inmediato se tensó.

-**Casa **-a pesar de sentir como su interior se agitaba, sabía que era la única manera-**papá- **pudo mirar como su hermano se puso rígido- **descubrir…castigar**

Sabía que no lo externaría pero conocía que esas palabras harían mover el vacío de su hermano, pues en toda su vida, al ver a su padre interactuar con el menor siempre supo que este le tenía un sentimiento de miedo al mayor y aquello se volvió evidente al captar como su hermano apretó levemente su arma (además de que debía reconocer que él también en el fondo, compartía ese sentimiento hacia su padre). Aquellas palabras las iba a pagar cuando llegaran al palacio, pero por ahora, quería evitar las consecuencias que toda la situación podría acarrear, debían volver.

-Ujum

El duelo de miradas fue interrumpido por la aclaración de garganta del otro individuo en la sala, por un momento Puro se había olvidado de él por completo.

-Me parece-observó como se posicionaba detrás de su hermano y le colocaba ambas manos sobre los hombros…eso no le gusto- que aquí podemos encontrar otra solución

El mayor trató de no molestarse por las acciones de aquel ser que ni siquiera conocía, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo arder al ver como su hermano lo volteaba a ver con cierta felicidad y esperanza.

Mientras tanto, el ser de fuego retrocedió unos pasos mientras ambos hermanos lo miraba extrañados mientras se colocaba en medio del escenario y extendía sus brazos.

-No escuchó justo que tengamos que despedirnos de esta forma, así que…

Puro se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el mayor pareció entender toda la comunicación entre él y su hermano, al parecer prestó más atención de lo que aparentaba y ahora se daba percató que habló más de lo que debía…grave error.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

Entonces, las luces se volvieron más tenues.

De inmediato supo que era una mala señal así que volvió su mano a su espada y sus sentidos se intensificaron para estar alerta. Instintivamente también trató de alejar a su hermano de aquello pero antes de que al tomar al menor, lo encontró aplaudiendo, al parecer emocionado por aquello, ¿Es que acaso no entendía el peligro de la situación?

-Bien

Una melodía empezó a sonar por todo el lugar, Puro no sabía de donde salía

-Mira a tu hermano, esta tan emocionado-Se escuchó una ligera risa entre la melodía mientras un chasquido resonaba y de una llamarada, Puro vió como su hermano desaparecía. Alarmado desenvainó su espada y la apretó con fuerza dispuesto a atacar, hasta que escuchó el sonido de felicidad de la larva del ser alado y pudo notar como este se encontraba entre las bancas que rodeaban el escenario ¡Junto a su hermano! ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? Era imposible

Ya cansado de la situación, apuntó su arma al otro ser dispuesto a acabar con aquello, pero este ya no estaba frente a él, había desaparecido.

-Entonces…

Escuchó un susurro muy cerca de su hombro, pero al regresar la mirada y contraatacar, solo encontró el aire.

-Hablemos del trato…

La voz se escuchó en todo el lugar, sin rastro del que la originaba

-Si tu ganas, se podrán ir de aquí y podrás resolver este asunto en tus tierras.

Su agarre en el arma aumentó y en defensa, se posicionó en la primera pose que el maestro *****Mato** le había enseñado, esperando el ataque de cualquier lado.

-Pero

Sus miembros se encontraban rígidos, podía escuchar la voz cerca pero su vista parecía fallar pues no encontraba su origen por ningún lado.

-Si yo gano, dejaras que tu pariente siga apareciendo en la compañía

Por un momento la música se detuvo con aquellas palabras, el aire de sintió caliente alrededor como si aquellas pequeñas llamas que colgaban hubieran estado quemando el lugar poco a poco, por instinto volvió su vista a su hermano en el público, pero este solo le regresó una mirada vacía, expectante, como si no quisiera revelar nada de lo que aquella locura le podía hacer pasar.

-Entonces…

Fue un error el haberse desconcentrado pues antes de que sus músculos reaccionarán en contra de su atacante, ya tenía aquel cuerpo por encima mientras lo veía fijamente, aquel ser tan extraordinario se encontraba suspendido en el aire sobre de él y al igual que su hijo, su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su máscara mientras ignoraba su espacio personal. Podía sentir el aliento de fuego que expedía y la temperatura que aumentaba sin control mientras el piso bajo sus pies se calentaba, pero ante todo, su cuerpo se congelaba ante aquellos ojos que lo veían y aparentaban devorarlo, que permanecían hambrientos y detrás de ellos una llama que parecía…no, que quería consumir su vacío.

-…Bailamos

Y sin querer, algo lo poseyó, aceptando sin pensar aquellas condiciones, liberando un sentimiento dentro de sí que no conocía, que parecía quemarlo desde adentro, que lo dejaba sin razonar, que lo ataba, que lo hacía bailar, que lo arrastraba hasta los confines de una locura que no sabía que tenía

Y entonces…

Con un salto esquivó las llamas que salían del piso y observó como el otro ser desaparecía entre las llamas.

Su arma pareció adquirir más vida que nunca y la esencia de su padre se manifestó más fuerte y aunque jamás lo admitiría…algo se revivió dentro de si al tener un nuevo reto…la libertad.

…

…

…

Arrodillado en el piso de aquel escenario, Puro trató de incorporarse mientras hacía un esfuerzo por recuperarse. Intentó absorber el alma que se escapaba de sus heridas y las que le había causado al enemigo, pero al no asentar ningún golpe nuevo, sus reservas parecían vacías. En un último esfuerzo por ganar la contienda, pretendió invocar sus lanzas contra el enemigo pero estas no respondieron y su vacío se encontraba tan dispersado, que no podía utilizar sus látigos, por primera vez desde que era un recipiente más joven se sintió acorralado y vencido.

-¿Cansado? Ser del vacío

Frustrado ante aquella pregunta de la cual ni siquiera conocía el paradero del dueño, con terquedad levantó su arma, pero la respuesta fue contraproducente ya que el peso de esta lo superó y terminó arrodillándose en el piso, aquella fue su derrota.

-Parece que nuestro baile ha concluido.

Sin levantar la cabeza escuchó el eco de aquellas palabras y percibió como la música desapareció, no levantó su cabeza, sentía en su mente la voz de su padre reprochándole por su debilidad y su subconsciente no dejaba de reclamarle por su falló, la vergüenza se apoderó de su persona.

Aún en su momento de autoflagelación escuchó la manifestación de fuego tan característica y que le había servido en el combate, para luego, escuchar unos pasos que se acercaba. En el pisó visualizó la sombra que se cernía frente a él, pero aún así no levantó la cabeza, sentía que no lo merecía.

-Levántate

La orden fue tan clara y el aura que expidió le recordó tanto al de su padre, que de inmediato alzó la cabeza, sorprendiéndose por la imagen que encontró.

Su cuerpo no solo obedeció la instrucción por instinto, no, la siguió porque venía del tipo de seres que era su padre, aquellos que imponían respeto solo con su presencia, que su aura era tan poderosa que no todos podía soportarla y ahora se daba cuenta que aquel ente de fuego no solo era otro individuo que se había encontrado con su hermano, no.

Con sus cuencas de vacío pudo observar la imagen de un espécimen que no era de este mundo, envuelto en llamas que no solo eran un juego mental que creaban las llamas colgadas, no, ante él se encontraba un ser poderoso que podría haberlo destruido, un Dios que merecía su respeto.

Sin embargo, no fue la única extrañeza que se encontró.

A pesar de estar ante tal presencia, el otro se encontraba ofreciéndole su mano como una manera de conciliación, una manera de ayudarlo. Aún con aquella mirada poderosa, el otro no parecía querer consumirlo, por el contrario, parecía interesado y hasta satisfecho, como si aquella batalla lo hubiera llenado de alguna manera como lo haría la saviavida a un ser común.

Arrastrado como una polilla por la luz, se sintió tentado a dejarse llevar por aquel gesto y descubrir todo lo que escondía esos ojos en llamas, pero antes de llegar al contacto, el ruido de un hechizo los detuvo y marchito aquella atmósfera.

Con el sonido de cristales, su hermano ya se encontraba aterrizando junto a ellos mientras la pequeña larva lo acompañaba, al parecer, se encontraba emocionado pues no dejaba de mover su arma de un lado al otro mientras la criatura bailaba alrededor de él.

Al encontrarlo tan feliz, Puro sintió que algo crecía dentro de él, un sentimiento de satisfacción que no se había manifestado en mucho tiempo y esto fue lo que lo animó a volver a erguirse orgulloso, olvidando por un momento su derrota.

Con un cariño que solo les manifestaba a sus hermanos, pasó con mucho cuidado una de sus garras por la base entre sus cuernos y así como vino, lo dejó, eso era suficiente para expresar muchas cosas. En contraste, su hermano se detuvo y golpeo su arma contra el piso, como expresando su emoción. Tan perdidos estaban el uno en el otro, que no se percataron de como cierta mirada los seguía y observaba atento sus interacciones.

-Entonces mi querido compañero

El cuerpo de Puro se puso rígido al volver a escuchar esa voz y sintió algo de vergüenza al no controlar sus acciones, la pesadez volvía a instalarse en su interior.

Sin embargo, al regresar la mirada, el otro ser no parecía afectado por la interacción previa, al contrario, se comportaba con la misma naturalidad que había visto cuando entró en aquel lugar.

-Parece que gané la apuesta

Rápido, observó como el otro ser se llenaba de confianza y eso no le gusto, aquella sonrisa que se formó en la cara del ajena no le agradaba, no obstante, al percatarse de como su hermano volvía a hacer sonar su arma, aceptó la derrota y sin ganas de soportar más humillaciones, asintió como manera de aceptación.

-Y según lo acordado, ahora las puertas de la compañía estarán abiertas a tu estirpe y con tu aprobación.

Con resignación, Puro observó cómo su hermano volvía a alzar su arma en emoción, con una pose victoriosa mientras la larva bailaba alrededor de él y sin más que poder objetar y según lo acordado en sus enseñanzas, por respeto a su oponente (aún con la molestia que le generaba), con maestría, clavó su arma en el piso con una mano y con la mayor gracia digna del sucesor al trono, se inclinó ante su oponente en señal de respeto, incluso, pudo percatarse que su hermano se detuvo y también imitó el gesto.

Aún con sus movimientos completamente calculados y la postura rígida debido a la vergüenza, no esperó que de aquello, el otro ser emitiera una pequeña risa.

Ante esto, el agarre en su arma se intensificó y la vergüenza hizo remover su vacío, pero su reverencia nunca flaqueó, después de todo, la elegancia y el porte lo eran todo en un rey.

-Ser del vacío-escuchó la risa detenerse- no es necesario esas formalidades.

A partir de esas palabras y tragándose lo que para él fue una humillación, retomó su forma erguida y esperó la burla que iba a carrear ante esto. No obstante, aquello nunca llegó y justo cuando levantó la vista, se sorprendió a ver al ser también inclinado.

-Sin embargo, te agradezco por aquel excelente baile que me ha permitido mantener una vez más la llama encendida y le ha dado vida a mi compañía.

Puro no supo como responder ante esto (aunque por obvias razones, no sabía si el otro comprendería, así que decidió quedarse callado) por lo que en respuesta solo inclinó la cabeza mientras el otro se levantaba. Al volver la mirada, ambos se miraron fijamente y por un momento, el fuego y el vacío bailaron entre sí, hasta que el sonido de una espada los hizo regresar la mirada al recipiente más joven.

-**Hermano…tarde**

Era irónico que con todo lo sucedido, ahora era el menor el que le recordara el tiempo, sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido solo podía doblegarse a sus caprichos y seguirlo. Ante aquello, regresó su mirada al dueño de la compañía, que ya se encontraba acariciando a su hijo mientras este volvía enroscarse en el cuello de su progenitor, por un instante dudo en que decir, pero antes de buscar una forma de comunicarse con el otro, este parecía conocer la situación.

-Veo que la hora de que partan ha llegado-ambos hermanos asintieron y el mayor sintió como el menor se posicionaba a su lado-La noche esta concluyendo y la compañía necesita descansar-Puro no se había percatado, pero escuchó como las rejas que se habían cerrado para su combate, se volvían abrir- vayan entonces mis amigos y regresen a las tierras que les corresponde

Y con estas palabras, los hermanos se inclinaron en señal de respeto, como una costumbre inculcada por la realeza ante su partida.

-No obstante-los seres de vacío se incorporaron y escucharon- la noche volverá a llegar y con eso las puertas de la compañía volverá a abrirse…para ambos

Ante esa última aclaración, Puro se percató que la mirada del otro ser se concentraba en él y parte de su coraza se estremeció, aún no comprendía la magnitud del significado de aquellas palabras.

Sin embargo, a Ghost no pareció importante lo que ocurría y tomó su arma para encaminarse a la salida. Puro por un segundo se quedó observando al jefe de la compañía y una curiosidad que no sentía desde niño cuando jugaba en los jardines de su madre, se manifestó, algo lo llamaba a arrastrarse y querer descubrir las verdades de aquel ser que tenía en frente, pero antes de tomar el impulso, el sonido de un arma lo sacó de su ensimismado, Ghost lo estaba esperando.

Con un último vistazo y asentimiento al jefe de la compañía, siguió a su hermano a la salida, sintiendo como unos ojos lo seguía por todo el camino.

…

Afuera, el ambiente húmedo los recibió, pero podían denotar el cambio en la luz tenue de las farolas, pronto sería hora de levantarse para los bichos.

El camino hacia la estación de ciervo fue silencioso e irónicamente, el pueblo estaba desértico. Ambos hermanos avanzaron callados, cada uno metido en su pensamiento y tanto era así, que a Puro casi se le cae el arma al sentir como su hermano, después de salir de las carpas, le tomaba la mano.

Inseguro, volvió la mirada, pero el menor en ningún momento titubeo en su andar, lo único que había cambiado es que ahora su pequeña extremidad se aferraba a la suya mientras avanzaban, no obstante el mayor pudo notar algo diferente en el menor, como una nueva aura, más…¿alegría?

Aunque eso luego lo discutirían al llegar al palacio, por el momento, solo quería disfrutar de aquella sensación ******fría** en su palma que ahora, se sentía más cálida que nunca.

* * *

*Pesadillas: hace referencia a que todos los de la compañía deben estar alertas o la misma flama los consumirá si se dejan llevar por el reino en el que se encuentran, este reino de las pesadillas es parecido al de El Resplandor, pero con los típicos toques rojos.

**Destino: Hace referencia a que el Grimm tiene que ser quemado para poder renacer.

***Mato: Se hace referencia a este maestro de los aguijones ya que su corte ciclón permite atacar desde todos los ángulos.

****Fría: hace referencia a que el vacío es una sustancia con una temperatura muy baja, así que es raro que los recipientes sientan calidez.

N/A: No se preocupen, si alguien lee esto, no dejé el fic botado, lo que pasa es que con el poco tiempo libre que me queda y tantas correcciones, no pude evitar tratar que quedará lo mas o menos decente posible (y es que debo admitir que no me terminó de convencer al final, asi que probablemente en algún momento edite algunas partes).


End file.
